Predator: Sandstorm
by WWIIbeast1945
Summary: Aaron Devez is a Private in a special group of Marine soldiers. After being captured by Taliban, and mysteriously being rescued, he meets the galaxies greatest hunter; who want to see him dead. Bad summary, but read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Black Gold, Red Blood

Aaron Devez stared earthward, the wind rushing into his face, reducing all sounds from reaching his ears. "We're doing what?!" he screamed. Sergeant Dan turned to him, "We're jumping Private! Now lets move!" The rest of the platoon leaped from the plane, followed hesitantly by Aaron. Free-falling into a hotzone outside of Afghanistan was not on his list of things to do before he died; which seemed like it would be in a few minutes.

They continued to fall, when the Sergeant gave them a thumbs up. The squad reached for their chutes. All at once, the parachutes flew into the air, cutting their velocity in two. The rough rock and sand looked unwelcoming, but the soldiers hit the ground hard. Quickly stripping off their parachutes, they then regrouped behind a large boulder. Taliban bullets were already whizzing past them. "That was a good drop, but we're not done yet! Let's kick some asses!" exclaimed the Sergeant. The Marines whipped out there standard issue M4A1's, clicked off the safety, and got into the fight.

Aaron whirled around the rock, trying to pinpoint the location of the bullets. When a bullet shot past his helmet, he took a lock on the location. He whirled back behind the rock, "Sir! Due north! 200 yards straight ahead!". Another soldier, Private John Regal, peeked out from behind their boulder. Almost immediately, his M203 grenade launcher discharged, leaving a blackened crater near the enemy position. One or two were downed, but it wasn't enough. The incoming fire picked up, and the squad was reduced to blind firing around their minimal safe zone. Suddenly, Aaron's world went white. There was a terrible ringing in his ears. He recognized it immediately as a military flashbang. Concealed behind his boulder, he dove to the ground to avoid any more bullets. When the world returned, not much had changed. It had only been a few seconds, maybe ten. But there was already a soldier killed, a gaping hole blown through his head. Damn AK-47s, Aaron thought, they may have better guns, but we have skill. "_Frag out!"_ he heard someone scream. Corporal James Rillen was chucking a grenade over the rock. After the explosion, Aaron, James and John went out from cover to scan the surroundings. No sight of the tangos, just scorched sand and rock. What happened next changed Aaron's life, for good. A sharp, burning pain tore up his leg, dropping him to the ground. John dropped to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest. Through blurring vision Aaron saw the Taliban soldiers emerge from the rocks, rounding up each Marine. One came up to Aaron, kicking his helmet off viciously. Then, the man grabbed his hazel hair and dragged him through the sand.

Unbeknown to the two rival forces, a third was thrown into the mix. Within a cloaked vessel, the greatest hunter the galaxy has ever seen watches intently, studying the battle, seeing how the Oomans react to action. The ones wearing tan behind the rock showed grit determination. They would be his target. The vessel, still invisible, followed the squad silently, waiting for the right moment.

*****

It had been one week since Aaron and the rest of the squad had seen sunlight. The only survivors of the skirmish we're Aaron, James, and Sergeant Dan. Also, they met up with other POW s inside the cave they were kept in. There was Private Baker and Colonel Richardson. Known as Rick, the POW s exchanged conversation, forming a bond only brothers could share. The army had changed there lives.

The iron door that locked them in there sandstone cell flew open, pouring bright sunlight on the prisoners. They we're blind for a few moments, but their eyes adjusted. The Taliban grunt screamed at them in Arabic gibberish, and when he realized they didn't understand, he simply led them out of the cave; at gunpoint. Still trying to figure out where they we're, the band of Marines gazed intently at the mountains around them. "Argh! It's hopeless... we'll never figure out where we are. All I can see is a small oil well" Grumbled Colonel Rick.

"I wonder what they're going to do with us?" Aaron wondered.

"They're going to kill us. Push us against that bloodied wall over there and kill us."

"That's inhumane!"

"That's war soldier, this is the end."

As they walked, they continued to examine their surroundings. The Taliban we're stupid and clever in their placement at the same time. Oil pumps surrounded them, pumping oil out of the ground. Barrels of black gold were everywhere. It would be impossible to find a base in this jumble of mechanisms. It was the perfect hiding spot. It was authentic too. Aaron wasn't too surprised when he figured out it was a real plant, not just a clever mock up.

The Taliban grunt shoved them against the wall the Colonel mentioned. There we're blood stains in five spots all about six feet high. Head hunting height. Aaron gulped. This was the end of him. He was only 24, his life was ending too soon. He was pushed against the wall by another Taliban. Hands tied and feet tied, they couldn't move. The Taliban lined up to shoot, the soldiers tensed. James spit at the feet of the Taliban grunts, a last act of defiance. The Taliban took aim and then...

The Taliban disappeared in a huge explosion, their anguished screams lingered in the air, their blood showering the immobile Marines. The Marines we're confused beyond belief, until Baker looked skyward. "Guys, look! A Predator UAV! Thank God for the Air Force!" he cheered.

The explosion spread to all the wells. Fire shot into the air 200 feet high. Flames we're all around them! It was difficult to move as the dangerous oil fire drew closer to the trapped Marines. Aaron, braving the fire, hopped over to the armory, at least the section that wasn't obliterated and grabbed a knife, working his way through the ropes with the knife held behind him. The work was exhausting, every struggled breath he sucked in more of the noxious smoke. He gagged and sweat, but he got the ropes cut. Once he was free, he freed the rest of his group.

The team found some flares among the destroyed base and lit them. They waved them madly in the air, trying to get the attention of the UAV through the smoke and flames. An hour past, the Marines avoiding the all-consuming flame, when Comanche helicopters roared over the cliffside, spreading the smoke thin. The Marines whooped loudly as the choppers landed. Boarding the chopper, Aaron heaved a sigh of relief. They lived! It was the worst experience that Aaron had lived through, braving the Taliban for a week, then a raging fire. But he was _alive, _and that's what mattered_. _Aaron wondered what would happen now, to himself and these men that he recently became acquainted with. But the fatigue of the experience took over, and he pushed the thought from his head as he fell asleep.

The Predator was happy with his work. He destroyed the hooded men; no one would steal his trophy. The cloaked vessel moved swiftly alongside the helicopters, following his prey. The man in the first vessel, Aaron was his name. He was the lion. That's who would look good in his trophy room. The Predator allowed his vessel to gain altitude, but still followed the helicopters. He would watch intently for the next few weeks, waiting to strike...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange Briefing

Aaron woke up in a soft bed. Florescent lights bathed him with sweet brightness. "I guess you're up, sleepy head!" said a woman's voice.

"Who's there?" Aaron asked drowsily.

"Just your nurse,"

"My... nurse? Where am I?"

"You're at Outpost 64, we command tank columns here. Your squad was in quite a bad condition when the Comanches brought you in a week ago."

"What do you mean, 'bad condition'?"

"Well, not _bad, _but you were extremely dehydrated and malnourished. Oh, by the way, I'm Jeannette." The nurse extended her hand towards Aaron, which he shook gratefully.  
"Where's the rest of the Marines that came in with me?" he asked worriedly.

"They're in the other rooms, are you well enough to walk? The Major would like to speak with you." she replied.

Aaron stepped carefully out of the bed. His legs shook when he hit the linoleum of the infirmary. But he stood up, got dressed in his military uniform, and walked into the briefing room. He was happy to see James, Dan, Rick and Baker sitting in the room with him. Aaron noticed Baker wore glasses, he didn't have them in the cave. It was a look Aaron hadn't seen before. He blew his dirty blonde hair out of his face and pointed to the Sergeant. Dan turned to him, "Hey Private, sleep well?". The rest of the soldiers laughed, and then the Major stepped in. The Marines fell silent. The major stepped up to the projector. His voice was gruff, ripened with years of combat and shouting commands. But when he started speaking, the words came out crystal clear.

"Marines, we have a situation. If we didn't, you wouldn't be here." he explained. The Marines laughed, but fell quiet again when the Major gave them a stern look. "The Taliban outpost our UAV was monitoring was suddenly destroyed, not 10 clicks east from where you were being held by the enemy. This is not good, Marines. Something's wrong."

"Whatdya mean something's wrong?" James retorted. "It's one more Taliban base we don't have to deal with!"

The other soldiers agreed with his statement. They nodded in agreement. "Sir, permission to speak, sir?" Aaron asked.

"Permission granted, Devez."

"Corporal, did you see the map of the platoon movements? No troops, or tanks, or choppers are anywhere near the position."

"The Private is right, Corporal. Nothing is there but our UAV. Something destroyed this base."

"So you called us here because...?" questioned the Colonel.

"Because this squad, you men, we're out there. You are the best men I can see doing this recon mission. That is if you accept." replied the Major.

"Of course we accept. We're all fit to travel, right boys?"

They all chanted 'sir yes sir!' before the Major spoke again. "Good men! Get your gear, armory is in the back. I expect full cooperation and a shit-load of information when you return. Understand?" The Marines nodded before leaving the room.

To James and Baker, the armory was heaven. It seemed every weapon that one man could carry was there, hung up on the wall. James lunged for the M240 heavy machine gun. "This is mine!" he exclaimed as he picked up crates of ammo. Baker reached for an M4A1, as did Aaron. Standard issue felt normal in his hands. Also, Baker and Aaron grabbed M9 handguns and new knives; he remembered Sergeant Dan saying 'never be caught without a sidearm'. The Colonel and the Sergeant we're examining the wide variety of weaponry. The Colonel reached for P90 sub-machine gun while the Sergeant got his hands on an AA-12 auto shotgun. With clips buckled onto their belts, they left the armory.

Jeannette was waiting for them at the door of the Outpost. She bid farewell to all the Marines, but kissed Aaron lightly on the cheek as he passed by. "What was that for?" he asked her. "It's just something nurses do for their patients," she winked, "for luck." Aaron gave her a quick smile, and Jeannette smiled back, revealing a mouthful of strikingly white teeth. She was gorgeous. The wind coming from the door blew her black hair around. "C'mon Devez!" shouted the Sergeant. "I guess I better go then," he laughed.

The Predator watched the soldiers leave the building. He heard the entire briefing, and was proud of his accomplishment. Single-handedly, he destroyed the hooded men's small base. It was a simple task, but worth it. He would have the lion soon enough. He turned the vessel to follow the troops silently, stealthily, as he monitored them.

*****

Baker looked up, having the awful feeling they we're being observed. He shook the feeling off and continued walking. Aaron stepped quickly across the valley, the rocks crunching beneath his boots. Colonel Rick made him take point. He didn't mind. It gave him a feeling of importance.

James came up behind him, tapping him on the soldier. "Aaron? Do you even know where we're going?" he asked stubbornly. Aaron just rolled his eyes and ignored him. He turned to check on the men. Baker was sweating, he looked nervous. Poor rookie, Aaron thought. He's about as green as a blade of grass. Aaron smiled, remembering the feeling of grass. He would lay down in the grass at his home in Missouri, taking in the outdoors. There was no grass here, and if there was, it was dried to the point where even a thought could make it fall apart. He missed the states, but he was doing more good here.

Aaron stopped. The soldiers behind him stopped too, eagerly scanning the surrounding rocks for any threats. "10 yards ahead." Aaron whispered. "Get to cover." The squad split up, crouching behind the many surrounding boulders. Arabic could be heard up ahead. The Sergeant peeked around, then gave him a quick flurry of hand signals. Scouting party, six targets. Danger close. Aaron turned to James who was nearby and relayed the message. James got an evil grin on his face. He would enjoy this too much. Aaron flashed him a quick smile and whispered, "Let's do this."

James leaped out from cover, brandishing his M240. The Taliban stepped back in shock. The rest of the squad followed James' example. The scouts suddenly pulled out FALs and AK-47s. The bullets flew everywhere. James never got back down in cover, spraying bullets wildly from his machine gun. Three Taliban flew into the air, the high caliber bullets sending them in a flying death spin. They were dead before they hit the ground. Around swung around the corner and let out a small burst. One Taliban militia man hit the dust, clutching the fatal wounds pounded into his chest. The Colonel and Sergeant fired together, and two more enemies hit the ground. Baker, being extremely nervous, jumped up and spewed bullets towards the one remaining man while screaming an embarrassing battle cry. The last enemy went flat as a board, the round piercing through his skull. He hit the ground like a log. Baker pushed up his glasses, "I did it! I got one!" he gasped. The squad laughed, it was funny in a pathetic kind of way. But they didn't tell him.

Colonel Rick ordered an ammo check and a reload so they could be ready if they came across another group. After a short break from the firefight, they squad stood up and kept moving. "About 8 more clicks 'till we reach the outpost." Aaron assured. "I'm taking your word Devez," the Sergeant retorted, "If I find out we took a wrong turn, I'll skin you alive!" The squad grinned. The Sergeant didn't mean it, but his threat seemed pretty credible.

The wind began to howl, dust was being kicked up. The Colonel's eyes flashed open wide. "Sandstorm!" he yelled. "Everyone, hook up nylon rope to your belts, this way we'll stay in a group. Aaron! Tie yours to James, James to Dan and so on. I don't want anyone lost in this cloud." One they we're all tied, they fastened on goggles the Colonel picked up and continued, the wind tossing sand at them the whole way.

The sand clouded the view of the Predator. The thermals still saw them, but it was too distorted with the tiny molecules flying around. He let the vessel drop in altitude, setting it down behind a cluster of boulders. The Predator stepped out, the sand tearing at his bare skin. He didn't mind, his many hunts in harsh environments made his skin tough. He let the wind whip against his rough skin as he stalked his prey across the desert.

* * *

*The story is really developing! Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story. More to come! And REVIEW!! By the way, I do not own Predator, or any military weapons mentioned. Only the plot is mine.*


End file.
